Eve-O-lution
by Ififall
Summary: Still reeling from being shot, Eve has to get nursed back to health by a resentful Nico. She needs to find Villanelle, but needs her old team back to do it. When Kenny refuses, she tracks Elena down...…...


A/N- Lyrics in bold - Britney spears- You drive me crazy

* * *

**"Tell me, that you're so into me, that I'm the only one you can see"**

* * *

She was sitting up on the sofa, trying hard not to lay down and put pressure on her back. Waking up in hospital, a very "old school" agent doctor told her that she had a shoulder injury. The bullet had barely grazed the skin and she didn't need any stitches.

"So...why was there blood across my stomach?" Eve asked patting herself as she asked.

"You cut your hand when you fell. Your hand was actually worse than the gun injury!" He said with a slight chuckle.

* * *

"What advice have you got for me doc?" She asked.

"We've got bandages, and gauzes, a professional first aid kit all all sorted out for you. You just need to relax and let your husband take care of you" Her doctor advised.

"Woah, My husband?..._Oh shit!_" She muttered under her breath as the doctor looked at her with squinted confusion.

That's how she found herself back home with Nico. Sure he was still bitter about Gemma's death. Sure he was _still_ dealing with the police's never-ending suspicion about how she died. She didn't know what to say. Everytime he looked at her, she was convinced he saw Villanelle instead. Eve would occasionally twiddle her wedding ring around her finger. Thanking any and every God that years of marriage bound them together. She got a lot of visitors, when Kenny came around each week with new fruit.

Three weeks in Eve decided to make her move on Kenny.

"Hey Kenny, is Nico showing you why he's the bridge master?"

"Yeah it's fun. He says I'm a natural" He said passing her Strawberries.

* * *

"Thanks, these are lovely, but you know why we've gotta talk right?" Eve said playing around with her necklace.

"Cause I was a member of your clean up team, and obviously...you want more details...don't you?" Kenny sighed.

"No Kenny, I want you back on the team. My Team" Eve began.

Kenny looked at her with sympathy painted across his face as he took a Strawberry.

"Eve..."

* * *

"By the way you've said my name. I know it's bad news, but things will be different now. Hugo's still recovering..."

"Like _you are_"

"Like I am, but Kenny I need you. I can't find Villanelle without you"

"Maybe that's a good thing" He said.

"Look, we both know..." Eve pointed out.

* * *

"We both know how consuming this is. How SHE is. Even Nico knows now. That's how much she's invaded your life. It's like you enjoy begging Villanelle for more. I'm in the clean-up squad, that's my job. Like you said. Mum's found me something else to do. I've...I've even got a girl-friend now" Kenny admitted.

"Woah...does Elena know? Eve asked.

"Eve, I've just told you, I've met someone nice. And your first question is about _her_? A colleague that I never even dated?" Kenny ponders.

* * *

Eve nods. They both know Elena's in combat training right now. She hasn't been in contact with them much, but She was one of first people that contacted Eve, when she woke up in hospital. They clicked so well. Yes, she did freak out. But Eve told her everything. She made her laugh, and made her feel like shit in that typical blunt style of hers. Eve had to get her back on the team, but Kenny had to join them.

"I know I've treated you like shit in the past Kenny. I will listen to your opinions this time. I'll and give you the credit that you deserve...I promise"

"No. Eve I just wanna relax and have fun with Holly"

"Who?"

* * *

"Holly's the girlfriend. Maybe I can bring her round sometime. I'd...I'd really like you to meet her" Kenny blushed.

Eve gently nodded secretly irritated. She was happy for Kenny, she really was. She wanted to see everyone in her life, happy and healthy. But if the IT whizz was going on holidays and whisking this "Holly" girl away for romantic getaways, where did that leave Eve? He got up to say goodbye and his phone slid out of his pocket.

"See you next Tuesday Eve!" Kenny said leaning over to gently hug her.

"Thank you for coming Kenny" Eve said hugging him back. He went out to say his goodbyes to Nico.

* * *

Eve quickly grabbed Kenny's phone, hoping it was unlocked. She didn't know what she was looking for. Something, anything that made her believe that he wanted to work with her again? She didn't have to look very far. She turned on the screen to see her best friend staring back at her.

"ELENA?" Eve squealed.

She stared at Kenny's phone wall-paper. It was Elena, smiling dressed in a sexy purple peplum pencil dress that she had to diet for six months to get into. Eve flashed back to that moment. That Christmas party was over a year ago. They got wasted, but Kenny stayed sober for the most part. He'd barely spoken to either of the ladies that evening, spending most of his time with Frank, Bill and his mother.

She remembered he came up to them both and told them they looked nice, letting his eyes linger on Elena's body as he quickly excused himself. Eve remembered thinking that Kenny crush may have disappeared then. Obviously he was still stuck in the past, and _still_ stuck on Elena. Which made Eve want to jump around the house with joy.

"Hey you, what are you smiling like a maniac for? New killer on the loose?" Her husband cautiously asked

* * *

"You're hilarious! Kenny left his phone, could you catch him up?" Eve asked.

"Sure, try to control yourself, and don't go running out of the house face first into danger" Nico warned.

Eve laughed and got out her own phone. Fortunately Elena had texted her a private number that she could use. She dialled it and it went to Elena's answering machine.

* * *

"Hi El, it's me. We need to talk in person. Lattes, Pastries and Danish on me. See you ASAP!" Eve said, hoping that her best friend could hear her determination through the phone.


End file.
